kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The River
The River, owned by Frogmanex, is a room like no other. Most rooms fall victim to troll attacks, sure, but for The River, it's much different. For you see, The River Trolls are of a special breed, and they come in many varieties. And to add to the problem, The River has many (probably jealous) rivals from foreign lands. Due to the growing population of The River Trolls, as well as the attacks from the foreigners, the residents knew something had to be done to protect their sacred ground. Thus, the Guardians of The River rose to the task. __TOC__ "Guardians of The River" Frogmanex - Queen and Mod* Deeauty - Raptor Tamer and Princess* darknesseclipse - Silent, but Deadly (Assassin) banned843 - General of the GotR IAmJeebus - Second in Command and Head Raid Master Lanson - Head of the Navy and Forward Scout of the GotR Raids (AKA "Itchy Trigger Finger") ApprenticeChief - Cannoneer ArmsofGlory - Anti-Air Defenses and Funny Guy Guypersonman - Lazy Wizard Guy* Bundles - The Slighty-Too-Enthuastic Baker & Shape Shifter* nutter666 - Gunslingin' Crazy Guy* Crossflame - Head of the Archives * *Note that these users were not involved in the incident titled "GoTR Raids". GoTR Raids At first we started the Guardians to defend our home, The River, from trolls and other foul creatures. We fought many a long and hard battle, and we lost many raptors during the fights (Raptor Jesus have mercy on them). Anyway, all was well until that fateful day. Saturday, January 17, 2009 It was silent on the horizon of The River. The trolls had been held at bay. The undead horde was defeated and even the US Army fell to our might. As you can guess, we were bored. THEN! IAmJeebus came up with a plan... We would raid other rooms... At first, Banned843 said "No way! We are not raiding other rooms... It would be against the code of The River and blasphemy against Frogmanex!" (Note: Frogmanex doubts that these words were said. =D) Then the dark side took over... We created a battle cry! An attack plan! Lanson was sent out as our forwarding scout, and he found targets. Perfect... At first it was just Banned843, Lanson, and ApprenticeChief raiding rooms. Then Lanson's brother, Crossflame, joined in. A few more rooms were raided, and then ArmsofGlory joined us. Another room went down and IAmJeebus joined in. We had the full raid crew, and we were ready! We chose our last target. Attacked the room and yelled our battle cry! "GUARDIANS OF THE RIVER AAAASEMBLLEEE!!! FOR ERIK!!! FOR THE RIVER!!!!" We were gone before they even had time to blink. We were like guerillas in the rainforests. Hitting hard, fast, and then pulling back and disappearing. THEN! We got back to The River, home, safety, and we thought we were invincible... We were wrong... Dead wrong... The all powerful and omniscent Frogmanex reached out and silenced us all for the mayhem we had caused... After that, the raids were put on permanent hold. Never to return again... Now, the GotR stand at the ready on the banks of The River, waiting for a new challenge to arise... *Studies later revealed that these raids were the result of a poison that had infiltrated our The River's waters. The nefarious rose-coloured rogue, CaptainRed, seemed to be the culprit. Had the queen, Frogmanex not vowed to drink exclusively from a hip-flask, he too would've fallen victim to the Cappy's scheme. Foiled, but not defeated, CaptainRed is certain to strike again. The River Troll Studies Below will be outlined the studies of The River Trolls. Villain Index A compilation of information gathered about our most devious enemies. CaptainRed AKA "Cappy" -- The captain of the Lunatic Pandora, notorious for the stealing of rum. If you find that you are asking yourself, "Where as the rum gone?"... I'm afraid Cappy is your answer. Treat this one with caution, as he often travels with a posse known to carry word-daggers that spread scurvy. 05:11, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Banned843 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners